


Capable

by t_a_f_k_a_r



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: I mean, it's the FAHC, just you know canon typical violence, there's so definitely going to be violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-06-01 04:12:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6500293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_a_f_k_a_r/pseuds/t_a_f_k_a_r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Gavin acts a fool. Always, constantly, consistently, 24/7. And you have to really know him to know it is all an act. You have to really know him to know that, contrary to popular opinion, he’s not the weak link in the Crew. He is its strongest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Geoff

They’re all capable. They all know how to do their jobs to the best of their ability. Together they move mountains. It’s why they take the piss out of every single situation they ever find themselves in. Because they can. Because they’ve got the skills to deal with whatever happens. What doesn’t kill them only makes them stronger. And it’s not fun keeping on point and just aiming and shooting, not when you know you can do it. Not when it’s not a challenge.

So Gavin acts a fool. Always, constantly, consistently, 24/7. And you have to really know him to know it is all an act. You have to really know him to know that, contrary to popular opinion, he’s not the weak link in the Crew. He is its strongest.

Gavin lone wolf’s better than anyone else in Los Santos. With the Crew, he can move mountains, on his own, the mountains move for him, even if he has to give them a bit of encouragement along the way. Gavin’s a deadly fucker, and you have to really be within his inner circle to know that.

Geoff sees it first. They don’t talk about it, ever. But Geoff didn’t offer Gavin a place in his Crew and his home out of the goodness of his heart. Geoff owes Gavin a life debt, and he’s probably paid the debt back in full a thousand times over the years, but neither of them would know at this point, it’s not like Gavin’s ever going to collect.

Gavin saved his life. He’d stumbled ‘drunkenly’ into a little back alley at Oh-God-O’clock and right into the middle of a fight. But that’s not quite true, Geoff had already lost, and was lying on the ground, the barrel of a gun hovering precariously above his head.

Gavin stumbled into the middle of a murder to be or not to be.

–

_Geoff’s pretty sure he’s not making it out of this one. He supposes it serves him right. He’s fucked up more things than he can count, killed more people than he knows, destroyed more lives than he’s ever saved. Maybe this is just what he deserves._

_Above him, Corpirate swears suddenly, and Geoff hears his boots twisting in the dirt, and then Geoff hears it._

_“Mmm watcha sssaaayyy!?! OOoohhh that you only meant weeeeeell?!? Well, of course you did and mmmm watcha sssssaaay!?!” a very loud, very young, very drunk voice yells at the top of its lungs, Geoff rolls towards it, curious._

_“Hey kid, get the fuck out of here.” Corpirate yells, as Geoff’s eyes land upon the newcomer, they’re a boy, really. Geoff doesn’t even think they’re out of their teens yet._

_“Ello, lads!” the kid greets, a stupid goofy grin on his stupid British face. “What’s all this then?”_

_“Nothing you need to concern yourself with.” Corpirate answers, and Geoff wants so much to tell the kid to fuck off, to not get involved, to not lose his life like this. Geoff tries to plant his hands beneath him and push himself up, but Corpirate lands a kick to his stomach and he crashes back down, coughing and gasping for air, trying to curl in upon himself._

_“Oi, leave him alone. What’s he done to you?” the kid exclaims, moving towards them, Geoff imagines the gun changes targets, aimed now at the kid, who doesn’t seem fazed by it at all, from the sound of his footsteps getting closer._

_“Kid.”_

_“Aww, look at ‘em. You ruined ‘is awesome jacket!” the kid bemoans._

_‘Stop’ Geoff wants to yell at him as the kid gets into grabbing range of the Corpirate, when suddenly everything slows as a gun goes off and something wet and warm splatters all over him, there’s the sound of a body hitting ground. He can’t find the will to look and see what caused it. Can’t find the will to look and see the dead kid lying there on the ground because of him. God, he’s a piece of shit._

_“Ugh. Goddammit, of course_ my _clothes are bloody ruined now, aren’t they?” Geoff forces himself to look up, eyes wide as he sees the kid, standing over the body of the Corpirate. The blood all over the three of them is not the kid’s blood, as Geoff had assumed, but the Corpirate’s, and Geoff looks at it for a few moments, fascinated as it continues to gush out of his rival’s neck._

_“What?”_

_“Dude, come with me. I know, like, the_ best _doctor. He’ll get you to rights in no time.” The kid assures, all but dragging a stunned Geoff to his feet._

_“How?” Geoff asks, the kid grins at him and shrugs his shoulders._

_“I’m just your average, young, lovable, derpy, British idiot! Who’s going to see me as a threat?” the kid questions, throwing Geoff’s arm over his shoulder and helping him out of the alleyway. “Let’s get you to Caleb. I’m Gavin by the way.”_

_“Geoff.”_

_“Ah. Well, a pleasure to meet you, Go-eff. Now, shut up, keep walking, and keep your eye out for any banging rides, I crashed mine into a pole earlier, trying to avoid a stupid little kitty cat, so we’ll need to nick one.”_

_“Alright.”_

_–_

Yeah, Geoff’s the first to figure out just how scary Gavin can be when he wants to be. But he’s not the last.


	2. Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “This is Gavin.” Geoff says to Jack, pointing to the kid who can’t even be old enough to drink yet. "He's our new Crew member."

Jack doesn’t meet Capable/Serious Gavin for four weeks after Geoff drags the kid back to their crib. Both experiences are memorable for Jack. The first if only because neither Geoff nor Gavin are actually that good at explaining things.

\--

_“This is Gavin.” Geoff says to Jack, pointing to the kid, who can’t even be old enough to drink yet. These are the first words Geoff has spoken to Jack since going missing five days ago. Jack doesn’t know what to make of this situation. “He’s our new Crew member.” Geoff adds, before grabbing a beer from the fridge and heading off to his bedroom. Jack watches him go, speechless._

_“Hey.” The kid says, grinning goofily at Jack, and part of her decides that ‘yehep, this kid is mine now’, while another part of her questions just who the fuck this kid is, and how he managed to get Geoff to let him join them._

_“Hi.” Jack returns, frowning. The kid just grins wider before leaping over the couch to grab up the X-box controller Jack had left discarded when she’d gone in search of Geoff all those days ago. “So, if I ask what you did to get Geoff to trust you, you won’t tell me, will you?”_

_“Nope!” the kid chirps, happily. “Oh, hey, you have Halo!!” the kid exclaims, and that’s the last  Jack gets out of him for the rest of the night._

_\--_

**_ Four weeks later _ **

_\--_

It’s not supposed to go like this. _Is all Jack can think as she listens to the kid struggling to breathe in the back of the van, Geoff repeating the same things over and over again._

_“Hey, buddy, it’s okay. You’re gonna be okay. We’ll get you to Caleb, and he’ll fix you up in no time, okay? God.”_

It’s not supposed to go like this. _Jack’s mind is in turmoil as she races through the streets of Los Santos towards a doctor she’s never met before, and how is she meant to trust this man with Gavin’s life? How?_

_“Hey, hey, Gavvers, don’t close your eyes. C’mon, buddy. Stay with me.” Geoff’s pleading in the background is like a kick to the gut, compounded by the blade to the heart that is Gavin’s breath gushing out of him in a crackling wheeze._

_“Goddamn, Geoff. Why would he do that?” Jack exclaims, slamming her hand on the wheel._

_“You know he’d die for you, Jack.”_

_“Yeah, but I’d never ask it of him. I’d never ask for_ this. _God. I thought I was going to die, Geoff. I thought I was going to die. I heard the guns go off and I closed my eyes and… and when I opened them he was on the ground, and so was the shooter. And I was fine. I was_ fine, _God, and there_ he _was_ dying _.”_

_“I know, Jack. He’s a reckless son of a bitch! That’s how I met him.” Geoff admits, before both of their attentions are drawn back to their Songbird as he starts making pained little whimpers that utterly shatter Jack’s heart. “Hey, hey, buddy. Shhh. You’re okay. It’s okay. It’s okay.” It is not okay._

_“He spoke to me; you know? Right after the shooting.” Jack says, voice quiet._

_“What did he say?” Geoff asks, his eyes glued to their Songbird. Jack shakes her head, can’t find the voice to give to the words._

_She drives in the hideous silence that is broken only by the heart wrenching noises tearing themselves from Gavin’s throat, and the empty words coming out of Geoff’s mouth. She thinks maybe a deafening silence would be less painful._

_\--_

_Caleb is young. He’s so young Jack is reluctant to trust him with Gavin, but Geoff has no hesitation. Pulling Gavin from the van and carrying him into the cleanest OR Jack has ever seen outside of a Hospital, and Jack has seen so many. Jack so does not believe Caleb when he says he and Gavin, both, are 21. But the amount of trust Geoff seems to place in the boy, Jack believes when he says he can save Gavin. So Jack gets out of the way._

_\--_

_Far too many hours go by before Caleb stumbles his way out of the OR and leans against the wall to support himself. He looks at Jack and Geoff with tired eyes, but there is a smile on his face._

_“He got lucky. He’s gonna be in a world of pain for a while, but he’ll pull through.” The relief is like a thick ball in Jack’s throat, and for a moment she forgets how to breathe._

_“Can we see him?” Geoff asks, Caleb sighs heavily._

_“Yeah, but you gotta help me move him to the other room.”_

_“Okay.”_

_“And then you gotta promise to not get hurt or let him get hurt for the next four months, because I’m going on vacation.” Caleb demands, Geoff laughs, and rolls his eyes._

_“I’ll see what I can do.”_

_“See that you do.”_

_\--_

Sometimes, when Jack looks at Gavin, she can still hear _those_ words. Those words said through bloodied lips, on a stuttering breath. Those startled, horrified, confused words. Those words that she’s never repeated to anyone. Sometimes she can still hear those words.

_“It doesn’t hurt.”_

The memory of those words still chills her to the bone, just like the words themselves had when she’d first heard them. She knows all the stories, about how it’s always better when it hurts, how you’re more likely to survive if it hurts.

_“It doesn’t hurt.”_

Sometimes, when Jack looks at Gavin, she can still hear those words. And then she can hear the first words out of his mouth when he’d woken up after his surgery.

_“You alright there, love? I thought I might have been too late for a minute there, it didn’t hurt.”_

Jack will never forget. Not even when Gavin is running around the Crew House with Michael, Ray, and Jeremy screaming ‘Team Lads Action News!!’ and getting in everyone’s faces about their latest heists. Not even when Gavin is giggling like a maniac and sucking so god awfully at video games. Not when Gavin is asking them all stupid questions about what they’d rather, or what they’d do for a million dollars. Not even when Gavin is being an absolute ‘tos’, because Jack knows better. Jack knows so much better. Jack knows Gavin can be smart and serious and capable when he wants to be. Jack knows Gavin would die for her in a heartbeat. Jack knows Gavin nearly has.

_“It doesn’t hurt.”_


	3. Michael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truth be told, until he meets Capable Gavin, he hates Gavin’s guts, and everyone knows it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I'd already posted this. But apparently noooott?

Michael doesn’t meet Capable Gavin for weeks after he’s brought into the Crew. Truth be told, until he meets Capable Gavin, he hates Gavin’s guts, and everyone knows it. Their friendship doesn’t begin until Capable Gavin introduces himself to Michael in the middle of a heist that’s gone to shit, and from that moment on it is ‘ _till death do us part, boi_.’

* * *

 _“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Michael swears, hiding behind his cover and cradling his bloodied hand to his chest. It’s going to fucking scar, he can just fucking tell._ Wait. Fuck. God! _If he has use of his hand, after this, he’ll take all the scarring in the fucking world._

_“What?” Gavin asks over the radio, the sound of guns firing and bullets ricocheting off metal sounds through his line._

_“I can’t. I can’t.” Michael mumbles, the pain is building, and every moment it grows, the less coherent he becomes. “I’m hit.”_

_“Shit.” Geoff exclaims, “Anyone got eyes on Michael?”_

_“Uh, uh, yeah, I see him.” Gavin admits, and Michael looks around, finds Gavin leaping across shipping containers to his left in order to get to him. The Brit taking out as many enemy shooters as he can find. “Jack?”_

_“Yeah, Gav?”_

_“Get the car ready, take Geoff. Michael and I are getting off in a boat, and I’ll blow the ship when we’re free.”_

_“You sure, Gav?” Geoff asks, Michael wants to know if Gavin has any knowledge about explosives, because he hasn’t actually finished planting all the C4 yet._

_“Yeah. Get the fuck off the ship, Geoffrey!” Gavin orders, his voice gone hard, Michael is amazed at the tone, and even more surprised when Geoff complies without complaint._

_“Alright. We’ll meet up at the Safe House?”_

_“We’ll see. Get going.” Gavin appears at Michael’s side, looks at Michael’s hand and frowns. He tears a strip off his shirt and wraps it tightly around Michael’s hand, and Michael could kick himself for not doing it sooner. “Nah. We’re going to Caleb.”_

_“How bad?” Jack questions, and Michael would like to know the answer to this, too._

_“At a glance, I don’t think it’s too bad, but I’m not a Doctor.” Gavin answers, before he grabs the C4 from Michael’s vest and tucks it into his own. “Can you shoot with the other hand?” Gavin asks, and it takes Michael a moment to realize the Brit is talking to him._

_“Yeah.” Michael answers, though he doesn’t know how much help he’ll be right now. He’s honestly pretty sure he’s going to pass out from the pain sometime very soon._

_“Good.” Gavin says, before he hauls Michael to his feet, and shoves Michael’s previously discarded gun into his good hand. “Don’t bloody shoot me.” Gavin says, before he shoves Michael off the side of the ship. Michael screams, until he hits the water, and it’s a struggle to resurface, but when he does, he sees that Gavin has dumped him in the water immediately beside a dinghy. Michael scrambles into the boat, his heart pumping, adrenalin dulling his pain. He collapses on the deck of the boat and struggles to catch his breath. “You alive?”_

_“I fucking hate you!” Michael yells, but his heart just isn’t in it._

_“Grats.” Gavin answers, his is the only line still broadcasting gunshots in the background. Michael’s pretty sure he blacks out for a little while, cos one moment he’s listening to gunshots, and then next he’s listening to silence before Gavin announces, “And we are good to go.” shortly before Michael hears a splash as something lands in the water beside the boat. Michael crawls back to the edge to look down into the water, gun aimed into the murky blackness, when Gavin emerges with a massive grin on his face. “Tada!”_

_“God.” Michael groans, before he rolls over onto his back, Gavin giggles as he pulls himself out of the water._

_“Let’s get out of here.” The Brit demands, heading to the controls. “Might wanna sit down, boi.”_

_“Hmm.” Michael answers, dragging himself up and into a seat as Gavin sends them shooting off into the night, away from the ship, where shouting can still be heard._

_“Let there be light.” Gavin exclaims, and Michael turns just in time to see the ship explode. It_ shatters. _Michael has no other word to describe what happens to it, and he forces himself to look away from the horrifying beauty to instead look at Gavin with something like awe in his eyes. “Got your back, boi.” Gavin tells him, beaming widely, before failing a jump with the boat and stranding them on the shore not even all that far from the docks, sirens wailing not too far into the distance. “Whoops.”_

 _“Fucking Christ!” Michael exclaims, but he’s laughing, and his heart is pumping, and his lungs are burning, and he feels_ so _alive, and his hand doesn’t even fucking hurt anymore. And Gavin? Gavin is the scariest mother fucker Michael has ever encountered. He’s_ so _getting in Gavin’s good books. He thinks, before he passes out._

* * *

Yeah, Michael’s not an idiot. He doesn’t often make enemies out of people he knows can kill him without hesitation, and Gavin so does not hesitate when he kills. Michael’s gonna be team Nice Dynamite till one or both of them are fucking dead, there’s just no denying that. And whenever Michael questions that, he looks down at the barely visible scars on his right hand, and remembers the fucking ridiculousness that eventually resulted in Caleb stitching Michael’s hand back together. It’s Team Nice Dynamite, baby. They’re in it till the end.


End file.
